The Changing Pace of Life
by nottinghill
Summary: [On Hold] Sequel to 'People Change'. Hermione and Draco are living in the UK again after years in Brazil and France. Their children are growing up, and all of them are going through a lot of different things. Angst, romance and a pretty dramatic plot.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: If you recognise it from a J.K. Rowling book- it isn't mine. I've borrowed it.

* * *

The reception was wonderful. Draco had enlisted Ginny and Lavender's help once again, and every tiny detail was perfect. Ginny had dressed all the kids in their tiny formal clothes- Jack and Max were in tiny suits, Sam in a little yellow dress and Clair in a green one with ducks on it. Steve was there, and most of the Weasley clan and their respective offspring. No Ron or Percy, but all the others.  
  
All the children played under Molly Weasley's supervision in one corner while the adults danced and ate. The food was delicious, but Hermione hardly tasted it let alone figured out what it was. She was too happy going around hugging everyone and smiling to herself.  
  
After two solid hours of dancing, Hermione sat down with a glass of champagne. Within seconds, Max had climbed up onto her lap.  
  
"Hey there, Maxy." She said, smiling down at him.  
  
"Are you and Daddy married now?" Max asked earnestly.  
  
"Yes, we are." She replied.  
  
"So, you're my new Mummy?"  
  
"Yes." She replied, loving his childlike innocence.  
  
"And Daddy will be Sam's Daddy too?"  
  
"Yes, we'll all be a family together." She responded, relishing the word 'family'.  
  
"Good. You're much nicer than my old Mummy." Max beamed, hopping down and running back over to Jack. Ginny slid into the seat next to her.  
  
"I can't believe you're married!" She squealed for at least the fifth time in an hour.  
  
"Well, you and Seamus will be married soon, won't you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Before Christmas." Ginny replied happily. "But are you really going to live in Brazil?"  
  
"Yes." Hermione replied. It would be an amazing opportunity, living there, one she wasn't going to turn down. "God, I'm going to miss you so much!" Ginny sighed.  
  
"I'll miss you too, but aren't you guys going to be in Ireland anyways?" Hermione asked.  
  
"True. Seamus' family has a farm with acres and acres of land. I thought it would be nice for the children, and easy because of Jack's school." Ginny replied. "But we might have to spend a few holidays in Brazil so we can see you."  
  
"Seems like Lav will be the only one left in London." Hermione mused.  
  
"Depressing, isn't it?" Lavender said, appearing on cue and sitting down on the other side of Hermione. "You're abandoning me."  
  
"You'll have Steve." Hermione pointed out. Lav's face took on a dreamy look.  
  
"Yeah." She said. The photographer popped up in front of them.  
  
"Smile, ladies!" He cried. They did. He used up about half a roll of film on them before going to the next table.  
  
"So, where in Brazil are you going?" Lavender asked.  
  
"There's a magical community near Rio de Janeiro. Draco's bought a big house near a waterfall, and it's going to be beautiful." Hermione smiled.  
  
"What language do they speak?"  
  
"Mostly Portuguese. Neither of us speak it, but we'll learn and the children too. And we'll be near the rainforest with the beautiful wildlife and all the culture and life there goes at such an easy pace."  
  
"Sounds idyllic." Ginny sighed.  
  
"It will be."  
  
They left three days later. The house on Merlin's Island had been rented out to another couple and their children, and would continue to be rented out regularly for the next five years.  
  
The evening before their departure, Ginny was throwing them a farewell dinner party at the apartment. It was crammed with people, the majority of whom had been at the wedding reception.  
  
As enticing Brazil sounded, and as much as she wanted to go to live there, Hermione was desperately sad to be leaving London and the beautiful house on Merlin's Island. It would be hard so far away from Ginny, who had always been there for her, and Lavender's partying ways.  
  
"We don't have to go." Draco whispered in her ear, having coming up behind her at window looking out on the street.  
  
"I want to go." She replied, telling herself it would all be wonderful.  
  
"Sure?" He asked.  
  
"As long as I'm with you."

* * *

So, the first chapter. All of you had better review. 


	2. Aden's Fight

Disclaimer: If you recognize it from a J.K. Rowling book- it isn't mine. I've borrowed it.

* * *

"Max! That was MY pancake!" eight-year-old Sam yelled, throwing a spoon at her brother. She aimed about 30 centimetres wide and the spoon hit the wall.

"Sam, don't throw things at your brother." Draco said, handing her another spoon.

"But he took my pancake." Sam whined, shovelling down a bowl of cereal.

"That doesn't mean you need to throw metal objects at his head." Draco reasoned. Sam slid down in her chair and started sulking.

"Smile, darling. We're going to go see Aden today, remember?" Hermione said brightly.

"Will she get to come home, Ma?" Max asked. He was nearly eleven now, and looked exactly like his father had at that age, only with a less pointy face.

"We don't know yet, honey. The operation was very hard on her, so they may want to keep her there longer." She replied.

The year was 2016, and the family were living in Britain again. They had spent six years living in alternately Brazil and France. Then, two years ago, Aden had been born. She was a tiny girl who had Draco's blonde hair and deep blue eyes that came from nowhere. Her disposition was sweet and quiet- but she had a life-threatening heart condition. She was pale all the time, and was never as loud or adventurous as other children her age. She had to be pumped full of medicine every day, and needed to go for weekly check-ups at the hospital. This was one of the reasons they'd moved back to England, the other being that Max would be starting school soon enough anyway. He was expecting his Hogwarts letter any day now.

Now aged 22 months, Aden had been operated on. The surgeons had repaired her heart valves, which were one of their main concerns, and Aden was due to be allowed home within the next fortnight, though she was still ill.

"Max darling, can you pass me the cornflakes please?" Hermione asked, taking her mind off the fact that Aden was still gravely ill and focusing on seeing her again. Max did as she asked.

"Thank you." She smiled at the boy. Max went back to his pancake, smiling only briefly in return.

"Something wrong?" Draco asked Max, noticing this.

"Nope." Max replied. "Just tired."

"Alright. Go get dressed kids, we have to go." Hermione said, deciding she didn't want cornflakes after all. Sam flounced up the stairs, Max following her at a slower pace.

"What do you think's wrong with him?" Hermione asked, moving from her chair and going to sit on Draco's lap.

"I don't know." Draco replied, kissing her cheek lightly. "I guess he's fine if he won't tell us what it is."

"You're right." Hermione sighed. He held her on his lap for a while until Sam and Max came back down.

The family made their way to the hospital in mostly silence, except for Sam's rambling comments on everything and anything. The workers at the front desk were used to them coming, and greeted them with smiles as always.

Aden was in intensive care, sleeping, a bunch of tubes and wires coming in and out of her. Most of her torso was bandaged too.

"She should wake up in about ten minutes." One of the nurses informed them. "She'll still be groggy from the anaesthetic, but she'll hear you fine. But please don't touch her. Her immune system is very weak right now."

"Thank you." Draco said. The nurse left the room. Sam made herself comfortable on a chair with a magazine, and Max walked around the room idly touching things. Hermione drew a seat right up to Aden's bedside and sat as close as she possibly could, near to tears.

She hated seeing her baby like this- in pain, weak and fragile. Ever since Aden had been born she'd been in and out of hospitals, never home for more than a couple of months before another operation or hospital stay.

When Hermione had gotten pregnant again, they'd all been so happy. Draco and herself especially. Finally, a baby that was biologically both of theirs, not just emotionally. But then Aden had been born prematurely and her heart didn't work properly. She would need to spend half her life relying on machines and medicine, more operations. Eventually, the doctors told them, Aden would be fine. That's all Hermione and Draco wanted.

When at home and vaguely well, Aden was just the worlds most beautiful and content child. She could sit for hours on someone's lap, playing with them, and never seemed to get bored. She didn't throw fits like other children- mostly because she was too weak to, most of the time, but also because she was so good-natured. Like a tiny angel. Max adored playing with her, and Sam was always pointing out things in shops to buy for the little girl.

"She'll be fine, darling." Draco said, coming to stand next to her. "Look, she's waking up now."

As Draco had pointed out, Aden was indeed waking up. Her eyelashes were fluttering and she was making little whimpering noises like a kicked kitten.

"Aden? Baby, can you hear me?" Draco asked softly. Aden's eyes were hazy and unfocused. "Aden?"

"Daddy?" Aden mumbled a few seconds later when she realised who was talking to her.

"That's right, I'm here. Momma too." Draco said, kneeling down so that she could see them both.

"Momma." Aden said peacefully. Max and Sam came rushing over to the bed, and Hermione felt tears coming to her eyes at an alarming rate. She mumbled some excuse and fled the room, sinking onto an empty bench in the almost-deserted corridor two floors down and crying her eyes out.

"Ma, don't cry." Max said when he found her ten minutes later, sitting down next to her on the bench.

"I'm not crying." Hermione said stupidly, brushing away the tears.

"Yes you are... Aden /will/ get better. Everyone says."

"I know. I just don't like to see her in so much pain."

"Ma, she's tiny. She won't even remember this when she's older." Max reasoned.

"That doesn't make it any easier, honey." Hermione choked. "If you have children, you'll see what I mean. It's the worst thing in the world to see them hurting."

Nodding slowly, Max stayed pretty much still as his mother hugged him and cried some more, tears falling onto his blonde hair. Eventually Hermione was done with the crying. She took a tissue from the table next to the bench and cleaned up her face before going back into the room with Max. Sam was reading to Aden from a book of fairytales Draco had found the other day.

"And the house was built out of Muggle sweets- gingerbread for the walls, and mint sticks for the gutters and windowsills. The path and roof were made from chocolate..." Sam read, pausing every now and again. Draco was on the other side of Aden's bed, watching. When he saw Hermione and Max come back in, he stood up and enveloped Hermione in a hug.

"Are you alright?" He asked her. Max took his father's seat and picked up a magazine on something useless.

"Fine now." She replied, slipping her arms around his waist.

"Good." He said, kissing her lightly. "The doctor came in... he says she's doing well. But we're only allowed five more minutes."

"Five?" Hermione asked, eyes watering again. Draco nodded and she let go of him, moving towards Aden's bed. She spent the last five minutes just looking at her sick child while Sam read.

A nurse came in to usher them out, but Hermione lingered.

"Can I kiss her?" She asked, on the brink of tears yet again.

"Mrs. Malfoy, her immune system-"

"Please?"

"She could get an infection, Mrs. Malfoy, and in her state that would be fatal-"

"Ma'am, I appreciate that you're trying to do your job, but this has been torture for my wife and I. All she wants to do is kiss her baby. Please overlook the rules for just this once?" Draco cut in, always the smooth talker. Hermione gave the nurse a desperate, pleading look. The nurse sighed and nodded.

"Of course you can." She said.

"Thank you, ma'am." Draco said to her as Hermione went to Aden's bedside and kissed the little girl's forehead as softly as she could.

"Bye bye Aden. We'll be back very soon." She said, voice quavering.

"Bye Momma." Aden replied sleepily. Draco thanked the nurse again and gently led Hermione from the room and out to the car where Sam and Max were waiting. They rode home in silence. When they reached the house, Hermione locked herself in their bedroom for the rest of the long day and cried for her child.

* * *

Alright.

I bet you all HATE me for not updating in so long. But I had exams, which sucked, then I was diagnosed with depression (whoo) and then it was summer and I was away. I've also been using up most of my writing time on this new slash RPG site, 

Its awesome.

Anyways, yes, I am an angst monkey and I have skipped forward about six years in the story. Bite me. I have so many ideas for what can happen now though. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed and will hopefully continue to do so. I love you all! Watch out for new chapters coming soon.

-pineappleeskimo


	3. Heart On Fire

Disclaimer: If you recognize it from a J.K. Rowling book- it isn't mine. I've borrowed it.

* * *

Be warned: Floppy, useless chapter written at 4 am thanks to jetlag-induced insomnia

* * *

The next week, Aden came home. Hermione was so glad to have her back, even if she was all sleepy and limp all the time. She carried Aden with her everywhere, hating to put her down. She slept on the floor in Aden's room for a few nights until Draco found a camp bed in the attic and set it up for her. For hours each night she would sit up and watch the little girl, praying nothing would go wrong. About two weeks after Aden had come home, she was exhausted all the time from hardly sleeping and being so preoccupied she barely ate. Draco cornered her one afternoon when she was out in the garden with a sleeping Aden on her lap.

"Honey, you look unwell." He said, sitting down on the grass next to her.

"I'm fine."

"You're not sleeping." He said. "Or eating. Darling, Aden doesn't need twenty-four hour surveillance. You're running yourself to the ground doing this."

"I'm not!" Hermione protested, stroking Aden's cheek.

"Yes you are." Draco insisted. "Let Max watch Aden for a while, I want to take you somewhere."

"No-"

"Please? She'll be absolutely fine. And we'll only be a second away. Max can page me if something goes wrong."

"Draco, I don't want to leave her!" Hermione cried. "I can't..."

"Yes you can. I know you love her- we all do- but you need to realize that watching her all the time won't help any." Draco said softly.

"What if something goes wrong?"

"I only want to take you on a walk for not even half an hour. We can Apparate back any time you want." Draco promised.

"I... ok." Hermione sighed. "I'll come."

"Thank you." Draco smiled. He held out his arms for Aden and Hermione reluctantly handed her over. Draco disappeared into the house with the girl and returned a few minutes later.

"Ready to go?" He asked. Hermione nodded and he helped her up.

"Where are we going?" She asked as they walked out of the garden and down the street, fingers entwined.

"I don't know. I just wanted to do something with you." Draco replied.

"That's sweet." Hermione said, but her voice was flat. They kept walking until they reached the park, where they sat on a bench.

"I have to go back to work next week." Draco sighed. Hermione blinked in surprise. She'd been so preoccupied she actually hadn't realized that he'd been home all this time. "There are some new bills being passed, and they need them to be checked."

A few years ago, Draco had started working again. He was now one of the top workers in the Magical Politics Department of the Ministry. He worked pretty hard- mostly he went through bills and negotiations to make sure they were loophole-free and that both sides got the best out of the contract. This meant that generally his work hours were flexible, and that he could take time off when needed.

"Oh." She said simply. "Um, ok."

"I want you to find something to do besides dote on Aden, love."

"I have plenty to do." Hermione said, somewhat sharply.

"Hey, calm down. I know you do. But I have a feeling that you won't." Draco said reasonably. Hermione sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Do you think I worry too much?" She asked.

"No... I think you obsess sometimes." Draco responded.

"Maybe I do. I'm sorry." She said. She was so tired and hungry that her mood was completely placid. She would usually have been furious at him for saying that.

"Don't be. Just take care of Sammy and Max too, alright?" Draco said. "I'll work half days for a while until Aden's less sick."

"You don't have to do that."

"I think I do." He said gently.

"Whatever you say." Hermione mumbled. She was falling asleep. Draco pulled her onto his lap and kissed her lightly. She fell asleep a couple of minutes later. Draco stayed still for a while, just holding her, looking idly around at the park and the nice bench they were on.

They were still there twenty minutes later when Max paged and said that Sam had found Draco's spare wand and set the kitchen on fire with it.

"What the HELL were you thinking?" Draco yelled. The kitchen was only slightly singed, as the spell Sam had accidentally cast wasn't strong. No one had been in the kitchen at the time anyway, but Draco was still furious.

"HOW many times have we told you, you DON'T touch a wand!"

"I'm sorry Dad, I was bored-"Sam started meekly.

"Sam, you could have killed somebody! Where did you find that wand anyway?" Draco asked.

"It was in your office." Sam replied, staring at her shoes.

"And what were you looking for in my office?" Draco asked. He seemed to be less angry now, more curious.

"I needed some paper."

"Wasn't the door locked?" Draco asked. He usually kept it locked- he didn't want anything to happen to the papers he was working on.

"Yes..."

"Then how did you get in?"

"The window." Sam said. Her voice was getting more and more submissive.

"Honey, what did you need paper for so badly that you couldn't wait a half hour until your mother and I got back to get it?" Draco asked.

"I... just wanted to write down a song." Sam whispered. Draco saw how miserable she looked and sighed, scooping her up into a hug.

"It's fine this time because no one got hurt. But promise me you'll never do that again, alright?" He said. Sam nodded.

"I promise, I really am sorry."

"Go apologize to your mother too. She nearly had a heart attack." Draco said, ushering her out into the garden where Hermione had been sitting with Max, holding Aden to her once again, listening to their conversation through the open window.

"I'm really sorry Momma." Sam said, sitting down on Hermione's other side.

"I know you didn't mean to, baby. But we tell you not to touch the wands for a reason, not because we want to deny you any fun." Hermione said. On the outside she was calm, but her nerves were shattered on the inside. What if the house had burned down? What if her children had been killed? What if, what if, what if?

"I swear I won't do it again. I just wanted to see what it would be like to use one."

"When you get your Hogwarts letter, you get a wand. That's the way it works. Unless you want to go to a different school... but anyways, when your school acceptance letter comes. Not before then. Ok?" She said. Aden stirred and whimpered in her arms.

"Ok Momma," Sam said.

"Good girl. And Max, it was responsible of you to call so quickly." Hermione said, smiling at her children.

The smile didn't reach her eyes.

* * *

Two chapters in 10 hours or so, go me. Ok, oogityboogity won't like this chappie, but I can't rewrite it. I promise you all, happiness is coming damn soon. The family are just having a wet and emotional patch right now. Sorry, oogity. I'm in a very soppy mood. But thanks for reading and reviewing anyway! This chapter isn't one of my finest, but I'm still just getting back into the FF groove, having not written for months. Love you all!

-pineappleeskimo


	4. Girls' Night Out

Disclaimer: If you recognize it from a J.K. Rowling book- it isn't mine. I've borrowed it.

* * *

The next day, Hermione was clearing the lunch table when Ginny knocked on the side door. Smiling, she went to let her friend in.

"Hi!" She said. "I thought you were in Ireland?"

Ginny, Seamus, and their ever-growing family had been living near Dublin while Hermione and Draco were in Brazil and France. However, since the family now spent months alternating between their London home and the other one for various reasons.

"We were, but plans changed." Ginny said, hugging her. "Hope you don't mind me dropping by without warning."

"Of course I don't mind, I haven't seen you in nearly a month. How is everyone?" Hermione asked as Ginny began to help her clear.

"Fine! The children are all great. House is never silent." Ginny beamed. She and Seamus now had four children overall. Jack was twelve already, and looking so much like Harry. Clair was nine. And the two littler ones, Evelyn and Madison, were four and one respectively. "But how's Aden?"

"Better." Hermione replied. "Recovering pretty fast, but she's still tired all the time and limp."

"Are you doing alright?" Ginny asked anxiously.

"I guess so." Hermione replied evasively.

"'Mione." Ginny said firmly.

"I don't know. I'm... down all the time. Sad. Nervous as hell."

"Are you depressed? Do you want a doctor or healer or something?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know what I want." Hermione sighed, putting away the tablecloth. Ginny helped her load the muggle dishwasher- an appliance without which Hermione couldn't live- in silence.

"Where are all your children?" Ginny asked.

"Max is at a friend's house, Sam is at a piano lesson, and Aden is sleeping next door." Hermione replied. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No thanks, I'm good. I need to get going, actually, because I don't like leaving the children with Mum for too long. Do you think you'd be free for dinner one night? Just you me and Lav, a girl's thing?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"I don't know... I don't like to leave Aden." Hermione said dubiously.

"I understand that. But I'll talk to Lavvy and call you about it later, okay? It would be so much fun to do something; you know Draco would take more than perfect care of her." Ginny smiled.

"I'll talk to Draco about it."

"Talk to you soon, Herms. Take care of yourself." Ginny hugged her and disapparated.

"I think you should go. It'll do you some good to get out of the house." Draco said. Hermione glared at him. Ginny had called earlier saying that she and Lavender were going out the next evening and that Hermione should be at Lav's flat around eight if she wanted to come.

"You make it sound as though I have no life." She growled, crossing her arms.

"That's not what I'm saying. I'm saying that I'm capable of looking after the children while you have some time to do something with your friends." Draco said, taking off his work robes.

"I'm not a little bookworm any more. I do have fun, you know."

"Mione, please! All I'm saying is, you haven't seen Ginny and Lavender in a hell of a long time, and it will be good for you. Alright? I'm not making you go. I think you should, but it's up to you." Draco said, pulling on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before sitting down on the bed behind her.

"If I went, what would you do with the kids?" Hermione asked.

"I'd probably play with Aden is she was still awake- unlikely- then watch a film with the other two. Or something. I don't know Mione, but I'd take care of them." Draco sighed. Hermione tipped her head back to kiss him.

"Ginny asked me if I was depressed today." She said. Draco didn't look surprised.

"Are you?"

"I don't know. Do you think I am?" She asked worriedly.

"You seem over-tired, stressed, a little obsessive... worried, sad, crying... I don't know, love, maybe you are." Draco said gently.

"Do you think I need to see someone about it?"

"That," Draco said, getting up to find a comb, "Is your choice. Completely your choice."

"Do you think I should?"

"Yes." He said, not hesitating at all. "But what I think doesn't matter right now." There was silence for a while as Draco combed his hair and washed his face.

"I'll go with Ginny and Lav tomorrow." Hermione said after a while.

"That's good." Draco smiled, coming over and kissing her cheek. "I'm sure you'll have a great time."

"Herms!" Lavender squealed. "How /are/ you?"

"I'm fine, how are you? You look great!" Hermione cried. Considering that Lavender was twenty-eight, she looked stunning. She could have easily been mistaken for someone five years younger- her figure was still perfect as she had no children yet.

"I'm happy. Steve and I are planning to have kids in the next year or so." Lavender smiled, blushing, as she led Hermione into the flat.

"You are? That's fantastic." Hermione said sincerely. "Is Ginny here yet?"

"She said she's running late since she didn't know what to wear." Lav replied.

"Right. Where are we actually going?" Hermione asked, taking in Lavender's black dress.

"A bar." Lavender replied, hunting around in her closet for some shoes.

"No one told me that!" Hermione sighed. She felt completely underdressed in jeans and a cashmere jumper.

"I think you look nice. But if you want, you can borrow something of mine." Lav offered.

"I doubt I'd fit into your clothes." Hermione said morosely.

"Come on, I have a million tops in here you could wear. Come have a look. And I'm sure we're still the same shoe size." Lavender persuaded her. By the time Ginny arrived, Hermione has switched the jumper for a red silk top and her ballet flats for killer scarlet heels Lavender had.

"I'm so glad you decided to come, Herms!" Ginny cried, twisting around to look at Hermione in the back seat. Ginny was one of those annoying people who also looked younger than their age. Hermione was constantly wondering how Ginny could remain a size six after four children.

"Well, Draco said I should." She smiled faintly.

"Good on him." Lav said from the driver's seat. "It'll be just like old times, girls." She cranked up the radio and Hermione couldn't help but smile at her two seemingly eternally youthful friends as Ginny started to dance and Lav sang along loudly. When they reached their destination, Ginny was out of the car like a lightning bolt in her gold net skirt and little white top. Lav and Hermione followed more slowly.

The bar was a nice place- fairly classy and with a crowd of people mostly in their mid-twenties to thirties. Ginny and Lav had apparently been here before, as the bartender knew them and asked after Ginny's children, etc. For the first half an hour or so Hermione just sat with her drink, feeling extremely out of place as Ginny chatted to the bartender about Jack going to Hogwarts, and Lavender talked on and on about the new bars and restaurants that were supposed to be good.

"Herms, how're you doing?" Ginny giggled, sliding onto the bar stool next to her.

"Are you drunk already?" Hermione asked.

"No, I'm just happy! Smile for me, Mione?" Ginny asked. Hermione smiled obediently before leaning over to Lavender.

"Who's driving home?" She asked.

"Oh, we'll take a taxi. Steve works near here and he usually Apparates, but I'll ask him to take my car home." Lav replied.

"Ok." Hermione said. Ginny started nibbling a few of the peanuts happily, singing a little to herself.

"What did she drink?" Hermione asked Lav. "It must have been strong to get her like this in about 20 minutes."

Lavender shrugged.

"Joel probably gave her something on the house."

"Joel?"

"The bartender." Lav explained. "You're really quiet- are you alright?"

"Yes... just worried about Aden. I'm just going to call home and check on her... be right back, Lav." Hermione went outside where it was quieter and called home on her mobile.

"Hello?" Max answered.

"Hey honey, it's Ma... can I talk to your father?" Hermione asked.

"Just a sec." Max replied. A few seconds later, Draco came on the line.

"Hi Mione." He said. "Having fun?"

"Yes... how's everyone doing?"

"Fine. Aden's sleeping and now Max is beating the pants off Sam and I at Monopoly." Draco replied.

"Okay. Well, I'll be home in a few hours."

"No hurry, stay out as late as you want."

"Well. See you then."

"Bye, love." Draco said, hanging up. Hermione went back inside, where Ginny handed her a weird red and blue striped drink.

"What's this?" She asked. Ginny just giggled.

"Atomic Swirl." Lavender said. "Try it."

"I don't think so." Hermione said doubtfully.

"It's good!" Lavender insisted. Hermione took a tiny sip and found that it was pretty good. Soon the entire glass was empty and she was laughing hysterically, chatting to Ginny and Lav nonstop and feeling more happy than she had in a while.

Two more drinks and several hours later, Lav found them a taxi and they piled in. Ginny was dropped off first, then Lav, and finally Hermione. She stumbled into the house, still giggling a little. Draco was sprawled out on the sofa, asleep.

"Wake up." Hermione whispered in his ear before hanging up her bag and checking her reflection in the hall mirror, realizing she was still in Lavender's top and shoes. Draco sat up sleepily.

"You're back." He remarked, yawning. "Did you have a good time?"

"Mm hmn." She smiled, sitting next to him. "Are the kids asleep?"

"Very much so." He replied. She kicked off Lav's pointy shoes and waved them into a corner with the flick of her wand.

"Painful heels." She mumbled, the energy and hyperness being replaced with a very sleepy feeling. She moved over and cuddled up against Draco, putting her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder.

"Someone's sleepy." Draco yawned, kissing the top of her head.

"Look who's talking." Hermione protested as he put an arm around her waist. He started to say something else, but Hermione was already asleep.

* * *

Yes. Fluffyish, slightly useless chappie... I don't know, whatever. Thanks for all the reviews, people! Love all of you.

-pineappleeskimo


	5. Unexpected Meeting

Disclaimer: If you recognize it from a J.K. Rowling book- it isn't mine. I've borrowed it.

* * *

"Ma! Look! My Hogwarts letter! It's here!" Max yelled. Hermione looked up from the book she was reading.

"Really? Let me see!" She smiled at the boy, who waved the piece of parchment in front of her face. Taking it from him, she read through it a couple of times.

"Isn't it COOL?" Max asked, jumping around excitedly.

"Did you show your father yet?" Hermione asked, giving him back the letter. Max nodded.

"Can we go to Diagon Alley today? Please?" He asked.

"I think so. What did your father say?"

"He can put off work for a little bit, but we have to go /now/." Max replied.

"Then let's go. Go tell Sammy, will you?" Hermione asked. Max nodded and dashed off. Hermione made her way up to Aden's room and dressed the little girl. A couple more weeks had passed, and Hermione was calming down. She'd seen a healer, who gave her some anti-stress potions and firm instructions to eat nothing with energy boosters in it. She was more relaxed about things now.

Draco came across the hall and looked in on them as Hermione was buckling up Aden's little shoes.

"Think he'll like Hogwarts?" He asked, looking vaguely worried.

"Of course he will! And if he doesn't, he can go somewhere else." Hermione replied confidently.

"Alright." And then Draco was quiet.

* * *

"Wow, it's crowded." Hermione said as they walked out of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Think we should split up? It'll work faster that way." Draco suggested.

"Good idea." Hermione said grimly as someone walked past and accidentally hit her foot with a shopping bag.

"I'll take Max to Gringotts to get money from his account, and then Madam Malkin's... do you want to go to Flourish and Blotts for the books? Then we can meet up and do the potions ingredients and everything else in about forty minutes." Draco said.

"I'll take Aden with me... Sammy, do you want to go with Dad and Max to the bank, or with me to the bookstore?" Hermione asked.

"I wanna go with Dad and Maxy and go in the goblin-carts that go really fast!" Sam said excitedly.

"That's settled then. We'll see you at the ingredients shop around 11?" Hermione asked, picking up Aden to keep her from being squished by a group of boys running by. Draco agreed, handing her Max's booklist, and headed off with Sammy and Max. Hermione went the other way and fought her way through crowds to get to Flourish and Blotts.

The crowds in the Alley were mostly families with children or Max's age, buying all the Hogwarts supplies. Hermione remembered her first trio to Diagon Alley- she's spent hours in Flourish and Blotts, picking out all the books her parents would allow her to get. On the train ride home, they'd gotten quite a few looks. Her father had ignored them all and her mother just laughed. Thinking about her parents made Hermione's heart ache a little bit, so she made herself think about something else.

After finding everything on Max's list he'd need, Hermione picked out a few things they didn't have in the library at home and some more parchment and ink. Paying for the purchases and detaching Aden from a large book she'd become fond of, she ambled down to the ingredients shop.

The others were already there with bags of school robes, and were busy looking at all the ingredients Max would need. Hermione sat herself down on the bench by the door and watched the bags, Aden on her lap. She was absent mindedly stroking Aden's hair when a slightly familiar voice snapped her out of her little daydream.

"Hermione?"

She looked up into the face of Dean Thomas.

* * *

"Dean... hi." She tried her best to keep calm. She hadn't seen Dean since Sam was born, and Dean had never met his daughter. She sent him a photo of Sam every once in a while. Dean knew that Draco had legally adopted Sam, and that they had three children altogether. But nothing more.

"It's... nice to see you again." Dean said, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Same to you... so what brings you here?" Hermione asked. Aden looked up at Dean with big eyes.

"Just poking around... and you?" Dean replied.

"We're getting Max's Hogwarts things. Well, the others are. Aden and I are just having a little rest." Hermione said. "Aden, say hello to Dean." Aden refused, turning around and burying her face in Hermione's neck. Dean smiled.

"Aden's your littlest girl, then?" He asked. Hermione nodded.

"She's just turned two."

"Is... is Samantha here?" Dean asked after a minute of silence.

"Yes. She's at the back, looking at frog guts or something equally slimy." Hermione must have had a Look on her face, because Dean suddenly looked apprehensive.

"I suppose I'll be going then. Nice seeing you, Hermione. Bye bye, Aden." Dean turned and was about to leave.

"Wait, Dean." Hermione said. He turned around again. Hermione paused. "...do you want to meet Sam?"

"Do you mean it?" Dean asked, surprised. "You don't hold a grudge on me for bailing on you?"

"I mean it. Wait one second, I'll go get her. That is, if you want to meet her." Hermione ignored the grudge comment.

"I would honestly like that." Dean said. Hermione nodded and left him to watch her bags while she carried Aden through the crowd to the other end of the shop. Draco was supervising as Sam poked her hand into a jar of dead beetles, and Max was waving a dead worm in front of his sister's face.

"What is it, love?" Draco asked, seeing her odd expression. Hermione pulled him aside.

"Dean's here.... I said he could meet Sam. You don't mind, do you?" She asked anxiously. Sam shrieked at Max and swatted him with a nearby cedar stick.

"Of course not." Draco said. Hermione kissed him for being so wonderful and handed over Aden before taking Sam by the arm.

"Momma, he threw a worm in my face, I wasn't going to hit him-"Sam started, thinking she was being told off.

"It's alright, darling, don't worry. I just want you to meet someone, will you come with me for a minute?"

"Okay." Sam looked curious. Hermione led her to the front of the shop where Dean was standing next to the bags.

"Sammy..." She said, voice cracking just a little bit. "This is Dean. He's your biological father."

* * *

Yes, another chappie. My reviewers, I love you all. Keep reviewing to make me feel loved, ok?

-pineappleeskimo


	6. Goodbye, Boy

Disclaimer: If you recognize it from a J.K. Rowling book- it isn't mine. I've borrowed it.

There was silence for a moment as Sam looked at this man. Hermione bit her lip, wondering if this had been a bad idea. She nudged Sam's shoulder lightly, hoping her daughter would say something. And finally she did.

"…hello." Sam's voice was shaky, a little quieter than usual.

"Hi." Dean smiled at her, but Hermione could see that this was hard on him. There was another silence, but this time it was more awkward. Eventually she decided to intervene.

"So." She said. "…where do you live now, Dean?"

Sammy relaxed slightly, sensing that the adults would talk and all she'd need to do was stand there.

"Up in Manchester. We've got a flat there, but the magical community is nowhere near as big. I come back to get all the supplies and that." Dean replied.

"Manchester is nice. I used to go there to visit my aunt as a child. And we went once for Draco's work… you liked it, didn't you Sam?"

Sammy just nodded.

After a while more of small talk, Draco approached with Max and Aden and the bags of shopping. He said hello to Dean, as did Max.

"It was nice seeing you all… I think I'd better be going." Dean said finally.

"Good to see you, Dean." Hermione said. Draco echoed this sentiment, and with a final look at his daughter Dean strode away.

"Do you think that was a bad idea, for her to meet Dean?" Hermione asked. The children were all in bed, and she and Draco were enjoying a drink in the living room. Draco shook his head.

"No… I think it may have shocked her a little bit, but I don't think she's traumatized. It's better that she can picture him as a person and not an idea." Draco said.

"I suppose… but she was just so quiet; I'm worried."

"She's sleeping fine, or at least she was when I checked on her. I think she'd say something if she were upset."

"Yes, but-"

"You worry too much." He put a hand on her knee. "Just calm down, alright? Sam will be absolutely fine. I promise you. Okay?"

"Okay."

They had all driven to King's Cross together to see Max off on his first year at Hogwarts. The drive wasn't long, but by five minutes into it everyone's nerves were on edge. Max kept unpacking and repacking his rucksack to make sure he had everything. The owl they'd bought him, Oreal, was irritable and kept screeching. Aden was in a whiny, clingy mood and Sam was pouting because she wanted to go too.

"Ma, is Hogwarts fun?" Max asked for what had to be the tenth time that morning.

"Yes, darling." She replied. "I loved it there. I'm sure you'll like it too."

"Dad? Did you love it?"

Draco considered this for a moment, checking the rearview mirror.

"Yeah, boy. I think I liked it well enough. But watch out for the moving staircases. They're tricky."

Max grinned.

"Okay. I'll owl home whenever I can. I guess Oreal is a fast flyer, right?"

"They said so at the store, but I suppose we'll have to wait and see." Hermione said. There was quiet for a couple of minutes. Aden was falling asleep and kept mumbling half-words.

"Dad? What if I don't like it? What if the lessons are too hard or something?" Max asked.

"The lessons aren't too hard for you, but if you really hate it then you can come home at Christmas and we'll transfer you to Beauxbatons. Aright?"

Max nodded, satisfied.

"But don't worry about it." Draco continued. "I'm sure you'll have a good time. The moment you set foot on the train you'll forget all about us."

"I bet we won't even hear from you all year until you come home for the summer with some pretty girl on your arm-"

"Ma!" Max was turning red and she laughed.

"Sorry. But it's true."

They pulled into the parking lot at King's Cross a while later. Draco had put a silencing charm on the owl so the noise would stop annoying them all.

Sam continued to pout and sulk, but Hermione knew she was impressed by the barrier at platform 9 and ¾. They went through easily enough, and all of Max's fears turned to excitement as he spotted the huge red train. Draco loaded Max's trunk, which bore the initials MXM, into a compartment while Hermione chatted to Ginny and family who had come to see Jack off.

Max and Jack discussed Quidditch while Jack's sisters (Clair, 8, Conolly, 7, Evelyn, 5, and Madison, 3) squealed over the platform and the colour of the train.

Eventually, the conductor called for everyone to board the train. Hermione kissed Max goodbye with tears in her eyes. She didn't want him to go away for so long.

"Good luck, Max." She said.

"Love you Ma."

"Have fun, boy." Draco hugged his son.

"Love you."

Max kissed the top of Aden's head.

"Bye bye Aden."

She was sleeping, and didn't reply. He turned to Sam.

"Bye, Sam. Don't sulk- one day you'll get an owl too."

The little girl brightened at this piece of news and waved chirpily to her brother.

Max hugged his father once more before running to get on with Jack. As the train gathered speed, Max waved from a window until he was out of sight. Hermione wiped tears away from her face as Draco slid an arm around her and led her to the car. Sam skipped on ahead, delighted at the prospect of not having Max around for a while.

"God. Soon they'll all be grown up and gone." Hermione sighed. "I miss Max already."

"Me too." Draco agreed. "Me too."

That night at the dinner table, neither of them could eat much. Aden was in bed and Sam was watching a video next door. Thy could hear her laughing at something. Eventually Draco threw down his fork.

"It's not that the food's bad, love, I just can't eat tonight." He said, picking up his plate and going to the dustbin to scrape his food into it.

"It's alright. I'm not that hungry either." Hermione sighed. She came and stood behind him, slipping her arms around his middle. He turned around to embrace her.

"He'll be back soon." She reminded him, seeing the sorrow in his face.

"I know." Draco said. "It's just… he's our only son, you know? He's my boy. And I don't want him gone."

Hermione touched his cheek gently. She would never really be able to understand the strength of the bond between this man, this Draco that she loved, and his son. _Her_ son. She loved them both, but they had something so deep… she couldn't really explain why, or how.

"He's a good boy. He'll write." She kissed him lightly. "He loves you. And it's good for him to be there, it's the safest place in the world and he'll learn more than anywhere else can teach him."

"You're right. I just wish he didn't have to go so soon."

Yeah. So, I'm sorry it's taken me so incredibly long but I haven't had the time. I've got so much work and I did nanowrimo this year (checkit out at … I wrote a 50,000 word novel in 28 days!) as well as the fact that the medication I'm on dampens my enthusiasm for just about everything. I will try to update as much as possible, and once again I'm very sorry for the long wait.

Pineappleskimo


End file.
